Mientras canten los paraísos
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: One-shot. Sybilla y Snape ayudan a un estudiante moribundo. Todos encontrarán algo en ese gestoi.


Snape entró en marea negra a los pabellones blancos de San Mungo, hacia la habitación de Blaise Zabini.

Un medimago lo condujo al lecho donde yacía el inconsciente Zabini, y desde la puerta lo contempló, el chico cubierto con una sábana en un cuarto sin obsequios, ni tarjetas.

Snape, adusto, asintió ante la explicación de un hecho que conocía.

—El Sr. Zabini llegó gravemente herido –informó el médico-. No sabemos quién lo trajo con nosotros. Sufre una clase de herida mágica grave y rara, evidentemente de Artes Oscuras.

―¿Cuál es el pronóstico? –preguntó Snape, quien trajera a Zabini a ocultas anoche y después fuera a Hogwarts para ser llamado como Jefe de la Casa.

Voldemort había herido a Zabini por un enojo, a causa de un tema sin importancia.

El medimago negó con la cabeza.

―Hemos enviado lechuzas a sus padres, pero no obtenemos respuesta. Nadie puede responder por él.

Snape volteó brusco hacia el médico y susurró, hosco:

―Le pregunté… el pronóstico….doctor.

El medimago asintió, apenado.

―Va a morir. Lo siento.

―¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

―No mucho –respondió compungido-. Él agoniza. Esto… puede calcularse. Veinte minutos.

Snape entró a la habitación blanca, deteniéndose frente al lecho donde Zabini respiraba cada vez más lentamente.

No pude salvarlo, pensó el profesor. Nuevamente ese maldito se regocija quitando vidas porque sí.

El médico empezó:

―¿Sabe si el director…?

―¿Sabe usted si el señor Zabini llamó a alguien? –lo interrumpió Snape, ceñudo.

El profesor quiso hacer lo que fuera por Blaise, que como él, había decidido mal en la juventud, pero Blaise no tenía capacidad para salir adelante con Voldemort. Humo en la cabeza, vanidad, torpe maldad, ingenuidad. Una vida desperdiciada.

―Habló de una señorita –explicó el medimago-, antes de caer inconsciente, el señor Zabini nos pidió llamar a la señorita Pansy Parkinson, al parecer su novia o ex novia, y lo hicimos, pero ella nunca se presentó. Sabemos que recibió la lechuza, pero no respondió. Profesor Snape, el tiempo corre… el señor Zabini, ¿tiene a alguien que lo ame y venga a acompañarlo?

―De donde él viene no existe el amor –salió apresuradamente.

En el pasillo se congregaban los contritos profesores de Hogwarts.

―Sybilla, por favor –la llamó presuroso con los dedos; ella saltó y fue tras él, acomodándose los anteojos.

Snape se preguntó si hacía esto por Zabini o por sí mismo. Se respondió: _Lo hago por él. A mí nada puede salvarme._

Con Sybilla frente al lecho, Snape le explicó y luego quiso saber:

―¿Puede hacerse algo por él?

―¿En qué sentido, profesor Snape? –Trelawney estaba angustiada.

―Es una herida de Artes Oscuras. Quien muere de eso estando inconsciente lo pasa horrendo. Se muere entre pesadillas. Tu poder, ¿puede ayudarlo?

Sybilla se sentó junto al lecho, tocando una mano del agonizante Zabini, profundamente pensativa.

—¿Dice usted –inquirió ella-, que la señora Parkinson era novia de este muchacho?

—En efecto.

Lo pensó más, hasta que asintió.

—Sí, puedo entrar a su mente, puedo acompañarlo.

—¿Puede alejar los malos sueños?

—Puedo. Pero no sola.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito un puente –explicó ella-. El mundo mental es cambiante. Necesito un ancla, profesor Snape, algo que me sujete y ayude a permanecer estable en la mente del señor Zabini.

—¿Dónde debe estar ese ancla?

—En nuestro mundo. Por ejemplo usted, profesor Snape. Deme la mano y no me suelte.

De inmediato, Snape trajo dos sillas con magia y las colocó al lado del moribundo alumno.

Sujetó una palma de Trelawney.

—Abra la mente de él –pidió Sybilla-. Yo entraré después y cuando eso sea, usted saldrá y me dejará. Pero no me suelte. Cuando el señor Blaise haya fallecido yo regresaré por mi contacto con usted.

Sybilla no supo cómo sucedió. Snape era un maestro de la Legeremancia y disciplinas asociadas.

El suelo de baldosas del cuadto cambió y ella vio sus pies andando sobre la hierba, en pleno día.

Alzó la vista. Caminaba por un campo de claro verdor extendido a un horizonte montañoso, con macizos de flores coloridas y árboles frondosos donde se posaban aves que Sybilla reconoció: Son aves paraíso. Pero sólo existen en Samarcanda. Es una imagen muy vívida. El señor Zabini ha de haber imaginado o dicho a la señorita Parkinson que conocieran Samarcanda.

Le sorprendió el paisaje colorido y soleado. Tenía varios castillos blancos y aguamarina al fondo. No supuso que Zabini podía guardar esa belleza en su interior.

Supo a dónde iba: la casa blanca enfrente, en un campo de gladiolas, debía ser el sitio donde se encontraba Zabini. No se veían asomos de malos sueños. Aquella casa debía estar construida con los sueños felices de Blaise, ser un emblema, un símbolo de la parte noble de su forma de ser.

Conforme caminaba, el cuerpo de Sybilla cambió: Se hizo más bajo, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, su cabello se recortó hasta debajo de la mandíbula, oscureciendo, y pudo andar más ligeramente. Corrió a la casa.

Al lado de Snape, con los ojos cerrados, la profesora Trelawney hablaba, pero su entonación era diferente. No era la voz, pero sí el tono de Pansy Parkinson. Donde estaba eran pensamientos, pero aquí los decía. Apretó la mano de Snape al tener recuerdos de Parkinson. No hablaba con Zabini, eran recuerdos al parecer mientras corría, porque se agitaba:

—… _no, Blaise, olvídalo… ¡Yo no iré contigo! ¿Qué si no te amo? ¡Eso qué importa! ¡Pregúntate si tú me amas! ¡Quieres comprometerte demasiado con él! No, no, Blaise… olvídalo… no me importa si te ahogas en llanto… si lo eliges es que tú no me amas y no quiero volver a verte… Malfoy Manor… Esas noches de luna… ¡No quiero verte más! ¿Oíste? ¡Lárgate y no insistas…! ¡… qué bueno que se largó! ¡Estúpido! Esto… ¡esto es tan doloroso…!_

Trelawney guardó silencio, a la expectativa. Su gesto se alegró como si reconociera a alguien. Pareció escuchar por unos segundos.

Le ganó un sollozó inclinado la cabeza, y exclamó:

-¡Perdóname, estoy…. feliz de verte...!

Debía estar viendo a Zabini, pero para poder sentirlo, Sybilla necesitaba tocar a alguien.

En trance, con los ojos cerrados, posó las manos en los hombros de Snape, quien sacudido la tomó de las muñecas.

Ella le dio explicaciones, contacto y palabras para Zabini, a quien había encontrado.

Pero Snape se sintió conmovido. Sorpresiva, inesperada e irremediablemente conmovido.

No esperaba esto. Posiblemente fue la generosidad de Sybilla, el drama de Zabini. Su propia soledad.

Sybilla no lo sentía, no pensaba en Snape. Pero era su puente con otra realidad. Elle abrazó a Snape y recargó la mejilla en su hombro.

Snape negó con la cabeza, pero muy débilmente, y estrechó a Sybilla.

Ambos estaban abrazados en su generosidad hacia alguien más, y eso los unió. Eso sirvió a Snape para abrazar sin miedo a Trelawney, estremecido, tocado en lo personal.

Éste era un abrazo que él habría deseado recibir a lo largo de su vida, un abrazo, sencillamente. Una caricia soñada de recibir, de dar. Abrazando a Sybilla, Snape sintió la aridez de su interior, la ausencia de calidez diaria, y echó a llorar.

Lágrimas mudas, ardientes las de Snape al abrazar a la sibila de mirada ausente y sonrisa enternecida que parecía susurrar una canción en lengua antigua. Un dique abierto en el alma de Snape encontró los abrazos nunca dados, los abrazos deseados e imaginados que no llegaron nunca para él. Cada palabra de amor que pudo pronunciar y que jamás floreció, brotó de sus ojos en brazos de la pitonisa.

Dumbledore llegó con Minerva, pero al ver a el shock de los profesores, se detuvo discreto y tomó a McGonagall de la mano, regresando. Se detuvieron en el pasillo solitario.

—¿Sabes, Minerva? –reflexionó Dumbledore-. Este infausto suceso y ver a nuestros amigos, creo yo que tratando de acompañar al señor Zabini, me ha hecho recordar a… un viejo amigo. Acabo de volver sentir lo mismo cuando lo perdí.

—¡Albus, me sucede semejante! –ella se angustió- ¡Recordé a alguien y lo he extrañado! ¡Oh, querido amigo, abrázame, a veces las horas parecen demasiado largas!

Él la estrechó y McGonagall se recargó en él.

En la habitación, el contacto mental y físico de Snape y Trelawney se mezcló en oleadas borrosas que continuaron descendiendo al mundo interior de Blaise Zabini.

Dentro de la casa blanca, cuyas grandes ventanas mostraban el día de árboles y aves, Blaise entreabrió la puerta. Estaba un poco fatigado. Desprendido del mundo, ya no recordaba de dónde venía. Se vio caminando por el campo y al escuchar gorjeos de las aves paraíso, se encontró con la casa. Le era familiar y decidió entrar a descansar. Pero sí recordaba a Pansy. Recordaba cómo la perdió.

Por un segundo, al entreabrirle la puerta pensó en rechazarla, pero al verla sollozar se preocupó y le preguntó si estaba triste. Ella se limpió los ojos, pues creía ser Pansy. En cuanto Snape la soltara ella regresaría, pero aquí olvidó quién era y se vivió como la Slytherin.

—¡Perdóname –dijo Pansy Parkinson, enjugándose los ojos-, estoy…. feliz de verte..!

Zabini abrió la puerta, extendió las manos y Pansy corrió hacia él.

Pansy lo abrazó y el respiró con alivio al sentir su cuerpo estrechamente en el suyo, su perfume de maderas, sus brazos en torno de su nuca y su respiración y palabras al oído.

―¡Mis papás no me dejaban salir! ¡Tuve qué huir!

―¡Quédate conmigo, Pansy! –tuvo un eco de recuerdo- Te prometo que cambiaré lo que me pidas, algo malo nos pasó, o a mí, pero lo abandonaré… perdóname…!

Ella asintió en su hombro.

―¡Sí, me quedaré contigo! ¡Lamento lo que te haya dicho! ¡Yo te quiero!

Zabini no se daba cuenta que moría. En su mundo, animado por su propia vida, el decaimiento de sus funciones vitales se traducía en un cambio del paisaje. Pero no era desagradable. El sol rojizo cayó rápido tras el horizonte de montañas al tiempo que estrellas tras el astro se alzaban en grupos, haciéndose visibles en el paso del cielo, del amarillo al negro; los árboles con sus hojas verdes se sumían en la noche.

Los castillos a la distancia, a los que Zabini deseaba ir, oscurecieron y las gladiolas pasaron del oro al ónice. Cantos de las aves paraíso alegraron la naturaleza menguante.

―¡Te amo, te amo, me hace tan feliz que hayas vuelto! –la estrechó, aliviado.

―¿Yo también te amo!

—¿Y estarás conmigo, en verdad?

―Siempre mi amor –lo besó en las mejillas-. Estaré contigo mientras canten los paraísos.

Blaise cerró los ojos y tal vez fueron sus lágrimas las que trajeron lalLuna, pero su felicidad fue la que animó a las aves que aleteaban.

Entre los cantos de los parís os, se estrecharon. Abrazo como el de Sybilla y Snape en su soledad. Abrazo como el de Minerva y Albus en sus recuerdos. Abrazos de almas que se aman. Abrazos de almas que sueñan con amar.

Los cantos se escucharon en la casa de paredes blancas donde Pansy abrazaba a Zabini, en el recinto de paredes blancas cruzadas por la sombra de los árboles apagándose. Blaise creyó sentir un leve malestar, pero fue pasajero, porque nada importaba, nada más existía que él feliz abrazando a la chica que amaba, cumpliendo lo que él esperaba, que ella volviera a él, ella acompañándolo en ese tránsito donde tal vez podría ver los castillos lejanos sin importarle la noche, adentrarse en el mar sin temer la distancia, amar el creciente silencio, abrazado al canto de las aves. Era él y ella creando una marea que lo arrullaba y emocionaba y le prometía conocer juntos Samarcanda. Las estrellas brillaron para ambos, la noche caía, y los barcos con tesoros navegaron a la nada, y el soplo del viento fresco y el sentido de la noche fue la voz de ella, susurrándole al oído la verdad que acompaña a los afortunados, al final, cuando no importa el oro, sino los corazones, estrechándose y él oyendo los susurros de ella apasionados: "¡Te amo, mi amor, te amo…!"


End file.
